An accelerometer is a device that measures its own acceleration as opposed to a device that measures the acceleration of a remote device. Accelerometers are often used along with gyroscopes in inertial navigation and guidance systems. A common use of accelerometers is in airbag deployment systems for automobiles.
Accelerometers that utilize a wide range of technologies have been developed. However, many accelerometers rely on complex and costly optical or electrical sensing technologies.